I LOVE YOU BUT HE DON'T CARE
by vallerie.louise
Summary: Sinopsis : Ms.Y menyukai seniornya yang jurusan manajemen yang bernama Mr.X gara-gara pendekatan sampai akhirnya mereka di pisahkan dan acara pom tersebut membuat momment bagii Ms.Y akankah Mr.X nyadar bahwa ada yang mencintainya...


**PERKENALAN...**

** MS Y= MENCINTAI MR X**

** MR X= MENCINTAI MS Y**

** KEN =ADIK MS Y**

** TONI =KAKAK MR X**

** PERKENALANYA SAMPE SEGINI AJA YA MASUK KE CERITA...**

Ke esokan pagi yang cerah

Tepat di kuliahan ternama di indonesia

Di lapangan penuh sekali dengan anak-anak mos...tuh adalah hari pertama mereka pom

"Huft panas banget"kata ms y

"Kamu tadi bilang apa"kata mr. X

"Haa gapapa kok kak hanya panas aja"kata ms y

"Kamu udah berani ngelarang peraturan yang ada di tempat kuliahan ini...saya itu pemilik kuliahan ini tau kamu...jadi saya gak segan-segan keluarin kamu dari kuliahan ini...ngerti gak"kata mr x(yang begitu marah)

"Maaf deh kak"kata ms y(sambil senyum)

"Ok kali ini gua maafin tapi lain kali gak akan pernah"kata mr x(yang begitu marah"

Lalu ms y berkata "dasar songgong kalau bukan senior gua udah gua injek-injek u ihk nyebelin"di dalam batinya

Lalu pergilah mr x (dengan senyuman licik) untuk mengurusi anak pom lainya

"Ayo semuanya POM di mulai bentar lagi dalam hitungan 1-3 ada yang telat ato gak dateng jangan segan-segan gua keluarin dari universitas ini 1...2...3"kata mr x

"Maaf kak saya telat"kata ms y

"Kamu lagi kamu lagi harus berapa kali sih saya sabar sama kamu kamu udah ngelakuin kesalahan 2x ya dalam 1hari sekarang kamu jongkong bangun"kata mr x

"Ya kak"kata ms y

"Cepetan"kata mr x

Tiba-tiba ms y pingsan dan mr x melihatnya dan apa yang terjadi...

(Pandangan burem-burem)"aku di mana"kata ms y

"Kamu di uks tadi pingsan karena aku suruh jongkong bangun makanya jangan ngenentang peraturan ngerti gak"kata mr. X

"Ya ngerti kok kak"kata ms y(sambil tersenyum)

"Senyum aja lu buruan balik ke barisan"kata mr x(emosionalny)

Lalu balik ke lapangan atau ke barisan

"Sorry tadi ada sedikit gangguan karena teman kalian ayo kita lanjut lagi acaranya"kata mr x

"Kalau di pikir-pikir cowo songgong kayak dia baik juga ya"kata ms y dalam batinya

"Eh kok lu benggong aja c"kata seorang tmn ms y

"Gak kok siapa yang benggong yee sotoy u"kata ms y

Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam acara pom lagi...

1jam-an

"Ok sekarang kalian udah boleh istirahat dan ingat jangan ada yang telat kalau sampe ada akan nanggung resikonya"kata mr x

"Ya kak"kata ms y dan kawan"

"Capek juga ya"kata seorang tmn ms y

"Ya ne banget"kata ms y

"Makan dulu yuk"kata seorang tmn ms y

"Ya udah ayok"kata ms. Y

20 menitan...

"Makanan udah dateng lom c"kata ms y

"Udah"kata seorang teman ms y

"Makasih bu"kata ms y

15 menitan...

"Haizz kenyang banget ya"kata ms y

"Ho oh nie kenyang banget"kata seorang tmn ms y

"Cabut yuk"kata ms y

"Ayukkk"kata seorang tmn ms y

"Eh lu udah bayar belum"kata ms y

"Belum"kata seorang tmn ms y

"Haiz lu ngutang gitu"kata ms y

"Ya gak ad duit"kata seorang tmn ms y

"Ckck prh lu"kata ms y

30 menitan...

Semua sudah siap di lapangan hanya lom mendengar suara peruritan...

lalu sampailah dessy dengan seorang temanya di lapangan

"huft 10 menit udah sampe hehe hebat gua"kata ms y

lalu memulai barisan lagi sampe jam 3 siang

sesudah selesai 3 siang

"besok kalian datang lagi dengan tepat waktu ingat udah sekarang kalian pulang"kata mr x

lalu ms y pulang dengan kendaraan mobilnya...

35 menit sampai di rumah...

"ma pulang"kata ms y

"halo kakak"kata ken

"ya ken ada apa"kata ms y

"gimana pomny kak seru gak"kata ken

"seru kok tapi capek aja hehe"kata ms y

"ow ken ambilin minum buat kakak ya"kata ken

"ya makasih ya kamu tuh adik kakak paling baik deh"kata ms y

"hehe makasih kak tunggu bentar ya"kata ken

"ya"kata ms

5 menit...

"nie kak minumnya"kata ken

"makasih ya ow ya mami mana"kata ms y

"mami lagi kerja kak lom pulang"kata ken

"ow papi mana"kata ms y

"sama kerja juga"kata ken

"haa kamu di tinggal sendiri kasian banget kamu kamu gak takut di rumah sendirian"kata ms y

"gak dong kak kan aku lelaki sejati hehe kan aku ud smp3 hehe"kata ken

"cieee hehe hebat adik kakak kakak mandi dulu ya"kata ms y

"oke deh kak"kata ken

20 menit...

setelah selesai mandi...

"hmm kok mami lom pulang ya ya udah deh...ken kamu mau tidur gak"kata ms y

"mw kak"kata ken

"yuk kakak teminin hehe"kata ms y

"oke deh kak"kata ken

sesampai di kamar ken...

"kak sampe sini aja nemeninya hehe aku bisa sendiri kok benaran besok kakak juga ada pom lagi kan"kata ken

"ya c tapi beneran kakak takut kamu kenapa-kenapa kan udah malam hehe"kata ms y

"gapapa kak seriusan deh hehe^^"kata ken

"ya udah deh kakak ke kamar ya yang penting kamu harus pake selimut yang tebal biar kamu gak kedinginan ok kalau ada apa-apa teriak aja dan hape kamu masih aktifkan"kata ms y

"ow ya lupa kak hape aku rusak hehe gara-gara kecemplung kakak marah gak sama aku"kata ken

"ow ya udah gapapa kakak usahin buat beliin kamu hape baru ya"kata ms y

"amen kak makasih ya kak sayang kakak"kata ken(memeluk kakaknya)

"hehe ya"kata ms y

"udah kakak ke kamar kakak gih aku gapapa kok suer"kata ken

"oke deh bye-bye"kata ms y

lalu ms y pergi ke kamarnya dan ken masuk ke kamarnya...

setelah masuk ke kamar...

"hmm besok pom lagi ketemu senior nyebelin seh mr x euww kok ada ya orang kek dia di dunia binggung deh gua"kata ms y(dalam batinya)

lalu ms y berkata lagi

"udahlah gua tidur aja daripada binggung mau ngapa-ngapain hitung-hitung gak telat buat besok pom ketemu senior nyebelin zz:

KE ESOKAN HARINYA...

JAM BEKER BERBUNYI...

"hoamm jam berapa sekarang"kata ms y

pas begitu melihat jam

"double what ini gak mungkin pasti salah pengaturan astagaa gua telat lagi"kata ms y

lalu ms y bergegas mandi menyiapakan sarapan dan membangunkan adeknya ken

"Dek bangun dek"kata ms y

"haa ya kak aku udah bangun kok"kata ken

"Hehe bgs pinter adek kakak ud mndi lom"kata ms y

"Udah dong kak"kata ken

"Ciee pinter banget sih adik kakak yang satu ini hehe"kata ms y

"Ya dong kak yuk sarapan kak"kata ken

"Mmm keknya kakak gak sarapan deh alnya kakak ud telat kamu bawa bekal aja jadinya makan di sekolah gimana"kata ms y

"Ya udah deh kak gapapa kakak juga bawa bekal"kata ken

"Bawa dong nie hehe cuman kakak gak tau cukup apa gak hmm"kata ms y

"Ow mangny kakak pulang jam brpa"kata ken

"Lom tau emang kenapa"kata ms (senyum)

"Gapapa kak kalau lama bwa banyakan aja kalau bentaran bw dkt jg ud kenyang hehe cmn saran c kak gak mau denger juga gapapa"kata ken

"Haha ya bawel ya udah yuk pergi"kata ms y

"Ayok kak"kata ken

"Ayok"kata ms y

Setelah menganter adekny ken ms y lalu sampai lh di kuliahan

"Aduh maaf kak telat lagi"kata ms y

"Kamu mau berapa kali telat sih masih gak tau peraturan juga ya"kata mr x (yang ingin menampar ms y)

Lalu tgn mr x dipengan dengan kakakny bernama tony

"X lu jangan kasar dong sama cewe kasian kan dia"kata tony

"Tapi dia tiap hari kek gitu kek gak tau aturan tau gak c mg ne kuliahan punya dia"kata mr x

"Ya udah maafin aja"kata tony

"Terserah lu deh kak males gua"mr x

Lalu mr x pergi mengurus anak pom yang lain...

"Buset beda bgt kakak am adek"kata ms y (dalm batiny)

"Mmm kamu gapapa"kata tony

"Gapapa kok kak hehe makasih y ud nolongin tdi"kata ms y

"Ya gapapa hehe MMmm ow ya bay the way km kapan mulai mosny"kata tony

"Ow dr mren kak kalau kakak sndiri dr kapan ad d sni"kata ms y

"Ow aku baru kok di sni alny ak jrg prg ke kuliahan yang plg sring she x hehe km smgt ya pomny kakak mw prgi lg ke sana"kata tony

"Oke dhe kak sekali lagi makasih ya"kata ms y

Tibany berkumpul di lapangan semua...

"Ok semuanya kita langsung mulai aja di acara di acara kita yang selanjutny membuat surat cinta dan benci untuk senior di butuhkan waktu hanya 1jam utk membuatny di mulai dari sekarang"kata mr x

"Aduh gimana bikinya ya kan gua gk ngrti"kata ms y (dalam batinya)

Lalu seorang senior mendekatkan diriny pada ms y

"Hei,,,kamu kenapa udah selesai lom"kata toni

"Huft kirain she kk mr x gak tauny kak tony"kata ms y

"Hehe mangnya kamu kenapa sma x"kata toni

"Haha gapapa kok kak bentar ya kak mau buat dulu entar kalau udah kelar saya kabarin kakak deh"kata ms y

"Eh lu jangan ngomong aja krjain tuh tugas lu dengan benar"kata mr x

"Mmm kakak ngomong sama siapa sama saya"kata ms y

"Ya iyalah ama lu ms y gimana lu she cacad amet ya"kata mr x

"Eh kak bisa gak she lu jdi org gak ngenunjak sekali g sbr sm u 2x gua sabar sm u 3x pengen g caci maki tw gk she u dasar sampah"kata ms y

" U bilang apa tadi"kata mr x

"SAMPAH...puas"kata ms y

"Kurang ajar banget ya lu udah berani sekarang ama gue haa ngaku aja lu"kata mr x

"Eh kak siapa bilang gua gk berani sama lu lu kira siapa haa"kata ms y(sambil menunjuk)

"Eh lu tuh cuman mahasiswi di sini gak usah sok belaga deh jiji tw gak"kata mr x

"Bodo mang gua peduli sama lu"kata ms y

"Ya udah lu keluar aja dari kuliahan ini bereskan"kata mr x

"Eh kak gua ingetin ya buat lu lu tuh gak ada hak buat ngeluarin gua mg lu yg bayarin uang kuliah gua lu tuh gk tau apa" diem aja dan mikir pke otak jangan dengkul idiot banget c sekolah gk lls ya ksian amet"kata ms y

"Kurang ajar ya lu"kata mr x(ingin menampar ms y)

Lalu d dpn miss y ada seseorang siapakah dia

"Lu kenapa sih x kan kakak ud bilang sama lu jangan pernah pake kekerasan ngerti gak"kata toni

"Lagian dia nyebelin"kata mr x

"Lu udah umur berapa udah dewasa gak usah kek anak kecil gk ush mikirin ego sendiri ingt itu...yoo pom lagi"kata kak toni(sambil memegang bahu ms y)

Sesudah pergi dari mr x

"Maafin ade gua ya dia emang ke kanak-kanakan terkadang cuman dia baik kok sebenarnya dia hanya mau keliatan tegas aja kek gua"kata toni

"Ow gitu hehe makasih ya kak untuk sekali lgi"kata ms y

"Ya sama-sama...ayo pom lagi semangat ya kamu ngerti buat surat cinta"kata toni

"Gak kak hehe"kata ms y

"Mw kakak bntuin"kata toni

"Gak usah kak aku bisa sendiri kok"kata ms y

"Udah gapapa"kata toni

Lalu ms y terbenggong dan berkata dalam batinya(astagaa nie orang baik banget ya gak nyangka gua bisa ketemu orang sebaik ini)

"Ya ayuk kak"kata ms y

Setibanya di lapangan lagi...

"Gimana,,enak di belain senior selamet ya"kata mr x

"Haa lu ngomong"kata ms y

"Eh kurang ajar banget c lu di tanya baik-baik juga"kata mr x

"Males ngeladenin orang idiot kek lu mendingan g ke barisan aja bye-bye"kata ms y

"Sial tuh cewe mangkin berani aja"kata mr x (dalam batinya)

Lalu setelah sudah lewat 1 jam

"Kertas yang gue suruh udah boleh lu orang kasih ke gua cepetan 1-3 ampe gk ad kertsny di sni ingt aj bakal gua hbisin kalian mau cewe kek cowo kek terserah"kata mr x

Lalu semua pada mengumpul saat ms y menggumpul

(Menarik tangan ms y)"lu jangan macem" sama gua ya karna g bisa lakuin apa aja ke lu walaupun lu gak suka ingt itu"kata mrx

"Haha bodo gak takut ama ancaman lu lepasin tangan gue ueks"kata ms y

"Haizzz"kata mr x

Lanjut ke babak selnjtny pke lipstik cium bibir teman sejenis

"Apa-apaan coba gak jelas"kata ms y

"Ngerti gak"kata mr x

"Tunggu saya keberatan"kata ms y

"Siapa yg berani keberatan dalam pom nie akan saya hukum jongkok bangun"kata mr x

Lalu ms y maju di kehadapan mr x

"Gua keberatan"kata ms y

"Lu dengar gak apa yg gua ngomongin barusan"kata mr x

"Dengar terus"kata ms y

"Lu tau resikony kan"kata mr x

"Tau terus"kata ms y

"Ya udah lakuin sekarang"kata mr x

"Kalau gua gak mau emang lu bisa maksa gua"kata ms y

" Lu ud berani ya sama gua"kata mr x

"Bodoamat gua gak takut sama lu biar perlu besok gua gak usah masuk ke pom ini bereskan"kata ms y

"Ya udah sono keluar pulang bye-bye"kata mr x

"Ya udah"kata ms y

Lalu ms y pergi dari kuliahan tersebut...

Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin

membahagiakan ortuny tapi karena kakak

pomny nyebelin dia akhirny keluar tanpa

seizin ortuny lalu bagaimana terjadi...

Ke esokan paginya

"Kak"kata ken

"Ya sayang"kata ms y

"Kakak gk ikut pom"kata ken

"Gak kakak telat masuk pom lagian hari ini hari terakhir kok hehe"kata ms y

"Ow gitu ya kak kakak mau makan"kata ken

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengge-bell rumah ms y

"hmm...siapa yang dateng pagi-pagi ya aneh gak biasanya"kata ms y

begitu membuka pintu...

"please masuk kampus"kata mr x

"ngapain lu ke sini gak banget deh ogah"kata ms y

"please-please maafin gua gua tau gua salah hehe maaf ya"kata mr x

lalu ms y memandang dia dengan sinis

"hmm salah minum obat kali ya ni anak ckck"kata ms y (dalam batinya)

"gimana mau gak"kata mr x

"makasih tapi gua tau itu cuman trik atau akting lu sekali lagi maksih"kata ms y

lalu ms y menutup pintu...

"gila"kata ms y

lalu mr x berkata...

"kalau lu gak mau ikut gua ke pom gua bakal berdiri di sini sampe lu mau ikut sama gua ke tempat pom"kata mr x

lalu dessy pergi meninggalkan pintu...

"siapa kak"kata ken

"gak tau orang nanya alamat nyasar hehe"kata ms y

"ow gitu ya udah deh makan yuk kak"kata ken

"yuk"kata ms y

lalu ms y benggong dan di dalam pikiranya ia berkata...

"hmm kasian juga c kalau dia nunggu kelamaan tapi gua kesel banget liat muka dia biarin aja liat dia tunggu sampe berapa lama di rumah gua haha rasain lu"kata ms y (lam batiny)

"kakak kenapa"kata ken

"haha gapapa kok kamu udah selesai makan"kata ms y

"udah kak"kata ken

"ow taro piring kamu di tempat cuci piring ya"kata ms y

lalu ms y pergi ke dapur untuk cuci piring lalu dia lupa dengan mr x tiba-tiba terlintas ingatan memikirkan mr x lalu dia mencoba keluar dan melihat mr x ada apa tidak...

saat membuka pintu...

"uey kok masih ada lu di sini "kata ms y

"ya gua tungguin lu terus gua ketiduran"kata mr x(menguap)

"alay banget c lu udahlah nie juga hari terakhir pom udah gua besok masuk kuliah'kata ms y

"bener ya janji"kata mr x

"y"kata ms y

"bagus deh"kata mr x

"lu tuh orang sarap kali ya"kata ms y

"sarap kenapa"kata mr x

"maren mrahin orang sekarang kayak pengemis ckck gak banget deh lu"kata ms y

"eh cewe aneh sukur-sukur gua mau datengin ke rumah lu biar lu ikut mos tapi apa yang lu lakuin ke gua tetep aja gak tau diri"kata mr x

lalu ms y langsung menutup pintu rumahnya setelah mr x berkata seperti itu.

"bodoh"kata ms y

lalu dia naik ke atas dan dia bersa badanya kurang vit dan mau tidur,...dan soal mr x dia gak peduli lagi bagi dia mungkin kalau mr x sudah kecapean dia akan pulang sendiri...

selama 4 jam dia tertidur...dari jam 2-6 wow mantab(y)

lalu ada yang masuk ke kamar ms y...

Seorang adik yang gntg bernama ken masuk ke kamar kkny...yaitu ms y

"Kak bangun kak"kata ken

Lalu ms y terbangun

(Hoammm)"ada apa de"kata ms y

"Kakak kek ny d luar ada tamu"kata ken

"Hmm siapa"kata ms y

"Gtw kak ak gk brni buka alny tkt org jht hehe"kata ken

"Hehe ciee ud dewasa bagus" wkwk bntr ya kk lht"kata ms y

"Ya kak"kata ken

Lalu ms y ke bawah dan menyamperi pintu

Setelah di depan pintu

Saat membuka sedikit

Ada seorang tukang pizza yang makanany di pesan oleh mr x utk ms y agar memaafkny...

"Maaf pak bapak cr siapa ya"kata ms y

"Ow ne pesanan mba pizza fish chip"kata tukang pizza

"Mmm keknya saya gak ada pesan pizza deh"kata ms y

"Tapi di sininy tertulis nama mba dan udah di bayar pula"kata tukang pizza

"Ow ya udah deh"kata ms y

"Mba tanda tangan di sini y"kata tukang pizza

"Ya udah pak"kata ms y

"Makasih ya mba selamat menikmati"kata tukang pizza

Lalu ms y melihat kanan dan kiri dan tidak ada orang

"Yess rencana gua berhasil"kata mr x (dalam batiny)

Lalu ms y pun masuk ke dalam rumah..

"Ken"kata ms y(teriak)

Lalu ken langsung turun

"Ya kak"kata ken(ngos-ngosan)

"Kamu pesan pizza"kata ms y

Lalu ken tertawa

"Hahaha kakak-kakak ada-ada aja mana mungkin ken punya duit untuk mesan pizza secara pizza kan mahal"kata ken

"Ow gitu ya ya ud dhe makan aj yuk kita bersyukur aja sama tuhan karena di kasih rezeki"kata ms y

"Ayuk kak haha kebetulan laper"kata ken

Lalu ken dan kakakny ms y makan bersama sampai kenyang..

Lalu mama pulang

"Halo anak-anak mama pulang"kata mama(sambil membawa nasi bungkus)

"Halo ma"kata ken dan ms y

"Mama bawa makanan nie buat kalian"kata mama

"Apa tuh ma"kata ken

"Makanan kamu mau"kata mama

"Makanan ap ma"kata ms y

"Ya ma makanan ap"kata ken

"Cuman nasi goreng nasi capcai sama kwetiau gitu-gitu aj kek tek-tek gitu mau"kata mama

"Boleh de ma cuman kita istirahat dulu ya"kata ken dan ms y

"Loh kok di sini ad pizza"kata mama

"Gak tau ma tiba-tiba ad ini makany kenyang"kata ken

"Siapa yang beli"kata mama

"Gtw ma"kata ken

"Kakak ya yg beli"kata mama

"Ya elah ma mana mungkin kakak ad duit ampe 100 lebih hahaha mama ngaco aj c"kata ms y

"Ow ya sudah gimana kull km sayang"kata mama

"Baik-baik aja ma"kata ms y

"Kalau kamu gimana sayang di sekolah enak"kata mama

"Enak ko ma hehe"kata ken

"Ow ya udah mama mandi dl y papa msh lom pulang dr surabaya y"kata mama

"Gak tau tuh ma"kata ken

"Ow ya sudah dhe mama mandi dulu ya

Setelah perginy mama

"Kak"kata ken

"Ap"kata ms y

"Gak jadi deh"kata ken

"Hehe kirain kenapa ya ud gpp"kata ms y

Lalu ms y ingin naik ke kamarny bertujuan untuk mengerjakan pr.

Tiba-tiba

"Kak"kata ken

Yang sudah mau naik ke tangga...

"Ya"kata ms y

"Kakak mau ke mana"kata ken

"Kakak mau ke atas kamu mau ikut"kata ms y

"Gak dhe kak ak ntn dl aj"kata ken

"Ow ya udah kakak duluan ya"kata ms y

Setelah ms y naik ke atas...

Hape androidny berbunyi...

"Ke mana hape gua"kata ms y

Sambil membongkar-bongkar tempat tidur...

"Nah ini dia"kata ms y

Yang sudah menemukan hapenya...

"Siapa yang sms gua ya"kata ms y

Begitu melihat...

"Wew ngapain nie anak kakaoin gua"kata ms y (kesal)

"Hi cewe lg pa?"Ketikan mr x

"Lagi benci ama lu kenapa"ketikan ms y

"Jangan benci-benci entr suka aja"ketikan mr x

"Haha pd lu"ketikan ms y

Lalu hapenya berbunyi lagi...

Tapi ms y tidak menghiraukanya...

Lalu ms y pergi ke tempat tidur...

"Cowo aneh"kata ms y(sambil memegang androidny dan mengsilentkan)

Lalu ms y ke tdrn dia lupa dengan janjiny kepada mamany yg akan makan makanan yang mamany belikan...

Keesokan paginy...

(Hoam)terbanguny ms y

Ms y segera menuju ke bawah...

"Pagi semua"kata ms y(senyuman)

"Pagi"kata ken dan mama

"Ne sarapan dulu kak"kata mama

"Tapi lom mandi ma"kata ms y

"Ya udah mandi dulu aja gih"kata mama

"Oke ma"kata ms y

Saat ms y mau masuk kamar mandi

"Kak"kata ken

"Ya ken"kata ms y

"Di luar ada yang nunggu kk"kata ken

"Ow ya mama hampir lupa tmn kamu nungguin kamu di luar"kata mama

"Ow ya udah dhe mandi dl ya"kata ms y

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Ms y melihat jam

"Busetttt dah udah jam segitu ckck buru ne gua"kata ms y

lalu ms y memakai baju dan membawa bekal yang di siapkan mamany

"Ma berangkat. Dulu ya"kata ms y

"Ya hati-hati ya"kata mama

Lalu ms y melupakan hapeny...

Saat keluar...

"Ow ya lupa hape gua"kata ms y

Lalu dia balik lagi ke kamar dan mengambil hapenya...

"Ms y kamu kenapa"kata mama

"Ketinggalan hpny ma kwkwk"kata ms y

"Ow haha hati ya"kata mama

"Ya ma"kata ms y

Lalu dia keluar...

Dan dia kaget

Apa yang miss y lihat...

"Ueyyy kok ada lu c"kata ms y

"Gua sengaja jmpt lu"kata mr x

"Ngapain lu kan bukan siapa-siapa gua"kata ms y

"Gua senior lu dan lu junior gua jadi lu harus dengerin kata gua ngerti"kata mr x

"What ever"kata ms y

"Haha ya udah deh yuk drpda tlt"kata mr x

"Ya"kata ms y

Begitu menaiki motor cbr ninja warna merah slash putih itu...

"Nie pake"kata mr x

"Trs lu pke ap"kata ms y

"Gua gak usah lu aja"kata mr x

"Entar kalau ad polisi gimana"kata ms y

"Gmpg tinggal gua sogok"kata mr x

"Ow orgkaso(orang kaya sombong) susah she"kata ms y

"Paan tuh orgkaso"kata mr x

"Mau tau aja lu bawel udah buruan jalan"kata ms y

"Y galak amat c"kata mr x

Begitu di jalan...

"Lampu merah lagi"kata ms y

"Santai aja c"kata mr x

"Santai-santai gimana mau santai ini kan hari pertama gua kuliah kalau guruny galak gimana"kata ms y

"Gak lu tenang aja dia macem-macem ama lu kasih tau gua"kata mr x

"Ow"kata ms y

"Idih gk prcya dia"kata mr x

"Yaya g prcya tuh ud lmpu hijau jalan"kata ms y

Lalu mr x jalan...

30 menit sampe di kampus...

"Wew tlt"kata ms y

"Haha alay lu"kata mr x

"Diem lu"kata ms y

"Haha ya g diem"kata mr x

Lalu mr x menganteri ms y ke kelasnya...

"Nah ne kelas lu"kata mr x

"Sotoy lu"kata ms y

"Gak percaya ya udh"kata mr x

"Gua mg gk prcya sama lu g butuh bukti "kata ms y

"Mau bukti ne baca"kata mr x (sambil memperlihatkn ponselny tntg kelas ms y)

Lalu ms y terdiam

"Gimana percaya gak"kata mr x

"Yaya kali ne gua prcya tapi bsk"ny gk"kata ms y

"Haha serah batu"kata mr x

"ZZzzZZ "kata ms y

"Udah sono masuk"kata mr x

"Yee"kata ms y

"Mau g anterin juga"kata mr x

"Boleh"kata ms y

Lalu saat dosen mengajar mr x membuka pintu dan semuanya memandang mr x

"Omgg gntg bgt senior itu gua suka sama dia wow amazing"kata anak-anak di kelas dosen itu

"Diem semua dan kamu kenapa baru masuk sekarang"kata dosen

"Maaf pak"kata ms y

Tiba-tiba mr x memegang tgn ms y

"Dia telat gara-gara saya pak jadi bapak marahin saya aj"kata mr x

"Ow mr x ya udah silahkan masuk"kata dosen

"Makasih pak"kata mr x

Lalu ms y masuk berserta mr x

Dan mereka mencari tempat duduk

Dan mereka ber2 duduk bersama

"Lu ngapain di sini"kata ms y

"Sssttt"kata mr x

"Lu kan senior gua,hmm ada yang aneh"kata ms y

"Diem bisa gk"kata mr x

Lalu mr x membekap mulut ms y

"Bisa diem gak"kata mr x

Lalu ms y mengigit tangan mr x

"Awww sakit tw"kata mr x

"Bodoamat"kata ms y

Lalu ms y memperhtikan ke depan

Sedangkan mr x dia selalu menggangu ms y

Semenjak berjalany waktu mr x dan ms y menjadi akur dan menjadi sahabat dan ke duany mempunyai perasaan yang sama

Saat mr x ingin menembak ms y mr x di suruh orangtuanya ke luar negeri untuk

mengurusi banggunan universitas baru yang ad di luar negeri bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya...

Ms y menunggu di depan rumah tidak ad mr x...

"Aneh tumben gk ad dia"kata ms y

Hmmmmm

"Cabut aja deh gua siapa tau dia di kampus"kata ms y

Sesampainy di kampus...

Melihat tony

"Kak"kata ms y

"Ya ad ap ya"kata tony

"Kk lht mr x"kata ms y

"Ow dia di krm keluar negeri selama 2 tahun kenapa"kata tony

"Ow gpp ka mksh y"kata ms y

Setelah pergi di hadapan tony

"Haa 2 tahun kok dia gk ngabarin gua"kata ms y(heran)

Lalu ms y mencoba sms dan mengkakao dia tapi tidak masuk

Selama kepergian mr x

Ms y selalu larut dalam kesedihan dia tidak mau makan minum ato lain-lainy hmm..

Setelah 2 tahun...

Ms y mengambil jurusan s2 manajemen dan dia melihat orang yang seperti mr x tapi saat dia menyamperi ternyata dia salah orang...

Sampai akhirny dia bertemu mr x

"Hai"kata mr x

"Siapa ya"kata ms y

"Ne gua mr x smbg bgt lu"kata mr x

"Ow"kata ms y

"Haha cemberut aja kenapa kgn sm g ya"kata mr x

"Pede lu"kata ms y

Lalu mr x memegang tgn ms y

"Haha gua gk prnh mw ninggalin lu cuman karena di suruh orangtua gua lupa ngabarin lu maaf ya"kata mr x

"Ya gpp kok santai aja ya udah deh gua balik ya"kata ms y

"Haa cepet banget gak salah lu"kata mr x

"Jadwal g ud selesai kok so what"kata ms y

"Idih smbg g anter plg mw"kata mr x

"Gak makasih"kata ms y

"Haha mau coba balik-balik ke yang dulu ya lu"kata mr x

"Paan sih terkadang banget"kata ms y

"Haha jgn ngambek entar cepet tua"kata mr x

"Bodoamat"kata ms y

Lalu mr x menarik tangan ms y untuk ke mobil dan sampai akhirnya ms y mau dan di hari itu adalah pengalaman terindah ms y dan mr x dan ms y tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut...

Dan sampai akhirny mr x pun melamar ms y dan ms y mau sampe akhrny mrka pun menikah.

Happy ever afther^^


End file.
